Ryuzaki Your Front Page News
by BloodyCourse
Summary: "Ryuzaki isn't the dating type is he?" I asked Light as I took another sip of my scorching tea. I only saw Ryuzaki briefly yesterday at Campus grounds and couldn't help but be interested in him.


**Chapter one:**

"Ryuzaki isn't the dating type is he?" I asked Light as I took another sip of my scorching tea. I only saw Ryuzaki briefly yesterday at Campus grounds and couldn't help but be interested in him. He seems not normal in some way, a complete opposite from Honor Student Light Yagami, but still they were sitting on the bench together and seemed to have a rather long conversation. Light looked at me for a moment, pondering my question and then answered, "I really don't know. I only briefly met him at the opening ceremony and spoke to him a few times there after."

_Liar.  
_  
"He seems interesting," I continued. My journalist instincts were starting to rise. No way in hell was I going to let another boy genius slip through my fingers. Don't get me wrong. Light is really brilliant. Very smart, a lot of charisma, very attractive, really well mannered, does his homework, does sport. He really is a genius, but that's what makes him normal in my eyes. That new student Ryuzaki, now he is a mystery, something I could really sink my teeth into.

But damn this Light, he wasn't even giving me a decent lead. Nothing I could work off, in order to learn more from this Ryuzaki person.  
"He does, doesn't he?" Light said and gazed down at his cup as he lifted it for another sip. He's doing this on purpose.

I gazed outside the window. The coffee shop that we came to was rather pleasant, really warm and seemed to be the newest digs for students around the campus.  
Light suggested it first. I kinda figured he would choose a place out of the ordinary like this. I knew from rumours that he and Miss Kiyomi usually went to a coffee shop called Café Rose. A quiet place that you could easily speak to someone and Miss Kiyomi wasn't the only person he's been seen with there. Why not take me there also?

"Seems like you don't like this Café," Light said suddenly pulling me out of thought.  
I shook my head, "Not really. Just seems like a rather strange place to take someone when you want to have a quiet talk with that person. Not that I don't like the big vibe that this place sends with all the students that flood here from the campus."

I was choosing my words carefully. I knew Light could easily see through my charades. He was after all the son of a detective. Light gave a sight chuckle, "Yeah, it was, wasn't it? We can always do this some other time if you prefer?"  
I smiled and to be honest, I actually found this Light character really attractive and was easy to speak to, even if he was lying most of the conversation.

"Alright then," I smiled and this time it was genuine, his charms were working. No wonder most of the female students were gushing over him most of the time.  
"How about Friday?" He said.

I would have preferred earlier, but if he was willingly giving me a date, then Friday it will be. "I'll hold you to it."  
I gave him a rather awkward nod and took off to the door. I was already feeling rather confused from this conversation, each question I asked, he immediately diverted it or gave a rather plain answered that would tell me absolutely nothing.

I ran down the side walk and caught the bus just as the door was about to close. I nodded and gave everyone in the bus a look over as I proceeded to the back to take a seat. This was a rather bothersome habit of mine. I was studying Journalism at the University that Light and Ryuzaki was going to.

This would be my second year at the University and I was bound on making it one of the best years I will ever have.  
And I needed to come into contact with Ryuzaki. He was rather fast for a scrawny boy. I gave a rather loud yawn and suddenly everyone's eyes were on me.  
"Sleep deprivation," I said out loud and stared out the window.

_Ryuzaki, your front page news..._

* * *

**This is only a short one shot that I posted on deviantart and it went well with all the favs and comments so I thought I should post this on fanfiction and see how it does. Please comment and leave your thoughts on this chapter. **

**The next instalments will be longer. I will make sure of that. **

**Lots of Blood, BloodyCourse =)**


End file.
